Alien Gold (Excerlics Continuity)
are an alien race, who first appeared in Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras, in one of the origin episodes and having a human-like appearance. History An intelligence race of aliens, who lived peacefully in the cities of Planet Gorudo. Due to the planet being riched in different minerals, they mined for them in the largest caves of their world. Having the minerals at hand, the race researched their properties and empowering their own knowledge while knowing the danger and benefit behind regarding what they had collected and reserved the mineral’s power inside an impenetrable special laboratory, in case of facing an impending doom in the near future. The route wasn’t easy as they took many centuries achieving what they sought and were constantly coming into conflict with the native Kaijus of the planet, who guarded and aggressively dominated control over various caves. Thanks to the minerals, their technology, and quality of life had tremendously improved and creating the Rudians as part of their defensive system. At one point in time, a Gargorgon invaded their home and almost sending the race into extinction and hiding. However, the race fought back with the invention of "Fusion Shards", defeating the Gargorgon and restoring back to their former glory. The Antagonist Ones Having the desire of getting recognition, few malicious ones secretly formed an evil cult and gathering knowledge of the Gargorgon from the past, and stole the "Fusion Shards", and corrupting them with minus energies. Respecting Gargorgon’s great power, the cult gathered the latter’s essences and resurrecting back the Kaiju through their scientific knowledge of DNA alteration. However, they aren’t satisfied with the ritual process and feeling ambitious, and fusing all the “Voider Shards” they found with their invention. The cult’s actions were then confronted by the race’s military force but it was too late as Evogargon was finally brought to life and killing everyone present. As a result, the entire population was notified of this, the race sends Rudians to dealt with the crystalline beast but was instantly removed from existence. Deeming the race too "weak", Evogargon left Planet Gorudo and vowing to return someday near the future. Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras During the arising threat of the returning Evogargon, the race enlisted the help from the Scorpium Ultras from the Tomoya Family with dealing against the crystallized beast created by wrongdoers of their kind, where Evogargon even brought forth powerful underlings with him. After the peace was restored to Planet Gurudo, the Alien Gold race last appeared congratulating the Tomoya Family for their assistance. Powers and Abilities *'Mineral Manipulation': The Alien Gold excelled in manipulating minerals and abilities associated with it. They either absorb them through their conversion organ or simply converting the energies, given their nature. **'Sunrium Crystals (yellow)': The energies from said crystals, allows them to empower themselves or their own creations (made with same crystal) with an energy aura and increasing the power level. ***'Gorudo Forcefield': From the crystals, Alien Gold can erect a forcefield and blocking an enemy attack. ***'Healing Wave': From the crystals, Alien Gold fires a healing wave that calms down aggressive foes and recovering wounds of others. **'Magnesium Crystals (dark purple)': Although dangerous for absorption, energies form said crystals are used offensively against their foes as energy-based attacks. ***'Dark Saber': A dark saber summoned through their right hand, allowing them to use against foes during combat. ***'Gorudo Beam': An energy beam released through both hands, having the power to destroy a monster. Serves as their finisher. ***'Gorudo Cutters': Alien Gold can rapidly fire energy cutters from any hands, and causing small explosions. **'Magmatic Rock (orange)': The energies from said rocks, and granting the Alien Gold fiery-based powers. ***'Fiery Stream': A stream of fire fired from their eyes, fired continuously like a flamethrower. ***'Fiery Balls': A ball of fire launched from both hands, which is capable of torching their foes painfully. **'Fusion Shards (rainbow)': Alien Gold’s strongest "created" through fusing the others minerals (including the ones not listed here). Being so great in power, the race utilized them in restoring their former glory after being almost driven into extinction by Gargorgon. ***'Especially Shot': Those possessing the said crystals, a powerful beam could be released from their chest, which is capable of eradicating anything it hits. *'Size Increase': The Alien Gold can growth into giant-sized, which was needed in fighting the native Kaijus. As giant-sized aliens, they are spiky-armored, which greatly increases their defense and durability. Exclusive The following are abilities exclusive to those being members, belonging to a special evil cult. *'DNA Restructure': Having used their intelligence in studying DNA, was how the cult succeeded in recreating Gargorgon with just the Kaiju’s remaining essences through a ritual. *'Voider Shards (black)': Stolen and corrupted from the "Fusion Shards”. When fused with another being, it greatly enhances their form and granted them powerful “twisted” crystallization powers. These shards are responsible for Evogargon’s creation. Weakness Alien Gold must be aware of the aftereffects upon absorbing the energies of minerals, as those with harmful properties will cause energy poisoning in their bodies, causing them being severely weakened and even leading to death in more complicated cases. Other minerals & substances used *Unknown: For medical uses, treatment of injuries, infectious diseases and illness. *Unknown: For construction uses, the building of infrastructure such as roads, buildings, drainage systems and etc. *Aquarius: For drinking purposes. *Unknown: For weaponry uses, essential for usuage of handheld-weapons, war machines and combat vehicles when fighting against invades. The same minerals is also utilised for industrial purposes, and for machanical uses in factories. *Unknown: For decoration purposes, which simply just enhances ones’ appearance physically. *Ex-stones: For making the other minerals stronger. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Seijin Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Allies Category:Fan Villain